


Oiroke no Jutsu!

by InnocentPen90



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Genderbend, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentPen90/pseuds/InnocentPen90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Naruto Namikaze is a genius of pranks. However, when the Hokage has enough of it, the young toad sennin is stuck in his Oiroke No Jutsu! Whatever will happen to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oiroke no Jutsu!

Minato heard a scream and looked up from the seal matrix. He had a day off and was catching up on his hobby. His plan too teach his son a lesson seemed to have worked.

Rising from his chair, he left his office and proceeded to the bathroom where the sound came from.

He met with a stunning sight, his son Naruto had turned into a woman. The sixteen year old had firm upthrust breasts a and a toned stomach and legs.

Minato felt his cock engorge with blood. His son(or was it daughter now?) looked so much like Kushina except blonde. He’d hand nothing to pleasure himself except his had.

He swiftly grabbed his son ignoring her protests as he cupped her mound. He felt the warmth of her pussy. The uniqueness of her jutsu was not to be denied Naruko was a actual woman when she transformed.

The sixteen year old ninja moaned as the inexplicable feelings coursed through her body from her slit. She’d never experimented with this form before, always thinking it was wrong. How foolish.

She heard her father unzip his pants and press his cock against her lips.

“Ready Naruko?” Minato whispered.

“I-I-don’t” the blonde panted.

Minato didn’t wait, and slid his cock in her.

“Fuck! Oh god! It’s so big daddy!” Naruko moaned with lust.

Minato hammered away at his Naruko’s pussy. He could feel himself about to cum so, he pulled out.

He turned Naruko around and forced her to her knees before stroking his cock furiously, within seconds, ropes of cum were blasting out of his penis to paint her face.

Panting, he stepped back. “Such a good girl!”

“Believe it!” Naruko licked her lips, tasting her father’s cum before winking and saying, “My ass needs a work out too!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
